


Lets Stick Together Like Rice And Water

by AnimeBean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sibling Love, i love my children, maybe ill add more later?, still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBean/pseuds/AnimeBean
Summary: The Bokuto siblings are well known all through japan, Koutarou Bokuto, the famous Ace from Fukurodani. Aiko Bokuto, the famous female on the Fukurodani's boy team. But what happens when one Bokuto gets down?-------A small story on the Bokuto siblings!! i love my duo here and ive never written more about they're relationship so here goes nothing!!!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Bokuto Aiko, Bokuto Koutarou & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Lets Stick Together Like Rice And Water

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my dear friend for the cute title idea, you guys are the best!!!!
> 
> \----
> 
> I hope you like this Fanfiction, the idea was completely different than the one i had in mind honestly- but i love how it cam out!!

* * *

The Bokuto siblings where very loved on the Fukurodani team, no one hated them, They were the two people who could walk into a room and suddenly everyone was in a good mood. But the Bokuto's weren't what they always seemed to be...

Koutarou Bokuto, the eldest bokuto, the stronger one. He was very energetic and open to everything, always having a huge smile on his face as he laughed, talked, or did absolutely anything. Koutarou was always happy and cheerful, He loved to get feedback from everyone and never hesitated to give feedback if needed or wanted from others. When it came to his friends Bokuto was one step ahead and helped out any way he could.

Aiko Bokuto, the youngest bokuto, the more bubbly one. She was always open and energetic to new ideas or plans, when it came to stamina she could run 3 marathons and still have a least a bit of energy left over. Aiko was more innocent than Koutarou, who planned to keep it that way, but she was always the first to ask questions or give her two sense. Aiko was bubbly and always on her toes, she was short due to "Koutarou stealing all the height" but she had a killer jump. 

The two siblings grew up in an amazing house, with amazing parents, and amazing friends all throughout the years as they grew up. But life wasn't so perfect to everyone, not even them. It was winter in Japan, snow fell down from the light grey clouds quietly, fire keeping them warm, Windows decorated with lights and lovely ornaments. Inside, fairy lights mixed with colored lights decorated the walls and ceiling, A large christmas tree stood tall in the corner by the fireplace decorated all out. Two figures with white and black hair sat by the fireplace with mugs of Hot Chocolate as they watched the TV play. 

"Nii-chan?" The younger female called out as her Brother hummed in answer. It took a bit of time for her to build up the confidence before she spoke once more, "Do you think i'm loud and obnoxious?" she asked quietly as her golden yellow hues stayed glued onto the TV. 

The older Bokuto stopped everything he was doing to look down at his sister, "What? Ai, i don't think that...Why would you think your loud and obnoxious?" he asked worried of the answer that might follow. Knowing full well he and his sister were bullied a lot as kids due to their energy and happy, go-to personalities. Slowly the younger Bokuto sat up and placed the mug of Hot Chocolate into her lap. 

"well...there was a kid in class who told me, i was annoying and loud...and obnoxious...and a lot of other things." She murmured, the sound of the TV becoming white noise to the both of them.

This made the older Bokuto absolutely furious, his younger sibling was being called names and he didn't notice until now. "well, don't listen to them!" Koutarou demanded and crossed his arms making sure to put down the mug first. A huff left his lips as he turned to the younger and locked golden yellow hues with his own. "Your amazing Ai! They just say those things because they're jealous of you!! No one can be as awesome, bright, and funny as you can!" he cheered and gave his biggest grin to the other.

Small, light tears filled Aiko's eyes as she placed her mug down before embracing her older brother "Whaaa!! Nii-chan is too cool! Your the best!" she cried out happily. 

The two soon fell into a fit of laughter as they cuddled together on the couch and resumed back to watching the TV.

『• • • ✎ • • •』

The two soon fell asleep as the day drew to a close, Aiko laid on top of Koutarou's chest as Koutarou had his arms wrapped around her protectively. Walking into the room to call her children in for dinner, Ms. Bokuto noticed the two asleep on top of eachother like when they were kids. A soft giggle left her lips as Ms. Bokuto took out her phone and snapped a small picture of the two. 

After all, Aiko's birthday was coming up, so why not give her the gift of a memory!


End file.
